One last note
by Victoria03coral
Summary: Kronos took his revenge on Percy after being defeated. Now Annabeth is gone, and is a singing idol. Percy and a few old friends have to do everything to get her back. Including singing. "But i can't sing" "WE will be fine it you just don't crack the glass" Rated T because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

(AN; I deleted my last story because I found that how Mary-sue-ish the character was, and I needed a dose of reality. This brainwave I got while coming back from school. Just hoping it was better than the last one. Please Review)

Prologue:

Annabeth brought a cake which looked like a brown brick with extra blue cement.

"Happy Birthday' she said. I remembered, my birthday, after all the saving the world does make you sort out the priorities.

We sat there by the lake sharing the cake. "While I was at river Styx, I saw that you were pulling me out" I started but then stopped when I saw her.

"You are laughing at me; you are not making this easy for me"

"I will never make it easy for you, Seaweed brain" she said leaning forward. My heart started to stop or beat very fast, I couldn't care less as I was leaning towards her. But it is me Percy Jackson, something has to go wrong.

A huge flash from the lake made us pull out when our lips were centimeter apart from each other. In the middle of the lake there was a golden orb floating. "Do you think you could have gotten away from me so easily" a voice crooned.

"Dear gods please, can't you give me a break" I thought as I heard the horrible familiar voice of Kronos but not the strange voice of Kronos when he was in Luke's body. His real voice, which, had been haunting in my dreams since I was 12.

Around me, campers started to run out, weapons out, I figured that they were all spying on me, but right now it didn't matter.

"how can you.. Hermes said you were destroyed.." I said my voice shaking.

"Blah the gods don't know anything, I made a deal with nemesis, she promised me revenge if I would give her the power for the gods to recognize her, a silly mistake of her part but, my dreams really influence people, don't they, like they did Luke's' I could hear Kronos's voice, coming from the orb.

"Luke was a Hero, you don't have the right to say his name like that" Travis Stoll shouted. Even after all this time, Luke was still their hero

"I tried to defeat you in the wrong way, to make you lose was not to defeat you in battle but to take the Daughter of Athena away from you. I would have killed her, but that will cause you pain for merely some time, to see that she is there but you can't have her will cause you more pain. Heroes watch her carefully, as it will be the last time you will see her in person" the voice from the orb said.

After that I couldn't remember what happened. I could remember me trying to catch Annabeth as she disappeared like sand and the other campers attacking the orb. Kronos laughed for one last time before the rob went dark.

The last thing I remember before blacking out was me kneeling in the place Annabeth was trying to keep in the tears and Malcolm catching my soldiers, he himself shaking with tear


	2. Chapter 2

(I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter so, I don't owe Percy Jackson series or Fearless by Taylor Swift or any of the songs I will use. Now I got reviews. Muhahaha, getting support is the first step to world domination. Did I just say world domination? …..never mind enjoy the chapter)

Deep. Dark.

Everything around me seemed to be gone.

There was a coffin of water spread over me which I couldn't get out. I couldn't breathe and each heartbeat felt meaningless to me.

Gone. Annabeth. I don't remember how many days I was like this but I stayed in the corner of my cabin for days. After some time some of the Hermes and Athena cabin members took me to my house and asked each of the camper to come round for a day, partly to kill any monsters that might want me for dinner partly to help me recover. My mom came every now and then and fed me and tried to talk to me, but halfway through trying to help me, her voice used to crack and she started to cry. I didn't know where she would have been if Paul didn't show up on time always enveloping us into a hug.

I don't remember who helped me I remembered Annabeth. I remembered how she used to laugh, how she used to kick my butt while fighting, how she used to scrunch her brows all together when she was remembering small facts.

But , one day then her voice penetrated my thoughts. She was singing.

"**There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained****There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car****And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there****In the middle of the parking lot, yeah****  
****We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know****I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now****But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair****Absent-mindedly makin' me want you**"

(Fearless, Taylor swift)

Her voice was drawing me out from my trance. For the first time since Annabeth was gone I noticed my surroundings. But instead of Annabeth face with the blonde curls and beautiful and intimidating grey eyes, I was looking at a pair of very intimidating electric blue eyes. Thalia, daughter of Zeus ,and hunter of Artemis.

" PERSEUS JACKSON, I COMMAND YOU TO WAKE UP THIS INSTANT AND STOP GIVING YOUR ANGEL OF A MOTHER A HARD TIME, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PUNISHING HER AS WELL AS YOURSELF" she shouted

She took me by my camp half blood t shirt which I hadn't changed at all, since my birthday, or taken a shower. I must really smell I thought but quickly swept that from my mind, right now I had important things to do like brood over a girl who was taken away from you just before your first kiss, well second, um third first kiss but you know what I mean right?

"Thalia" a disapproving voice said "you hunters don't know how to treat pure love. Let me handle this"

I recognized the voice too. Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty.

If I wasn't already out of shock this would have made me jump out of it so much that Zeus would have blasted me for approaching his territory. A hunter and the goddess of love working, this was a whole new level of weird.

"Annabeth" I crocked out.

"She is far too away from us to help" said Thalia her emotions threatening to spill. There were only few living people Thalia truly cared about, Lady Artemis, Her hunters, and Annabeth.

"What happened?'

"After Kronos took her, lady Artemis got a emergency meeting call from the gods. She later told me about Annabeth. The gods have decided to do anything in their power to help you guys get back. This is a quest but a Godly- demigod type one, this means that gods cam interfere in our quests."

My mouth went dry dreading what news was there about Annabeth.

"Aphrodite volunteered at once, so did other gods but lady Artemis told that they needed someone who was biased to love in the quest to see if the gods didn't went too overboard. She forced the gods to accept me, I think she knew I wanted to help."

"Where is Annabeth?"

This time Aphrodite answered the question. "look she pointed at the 32 inch LCD flat screen TV that I think didn't' belong in the clutter of my room. In the TV was … Annabeth?

She was singing in a stage with thousands of screaming fans. A host voice came "ladies and gentlemen let me present to you Annabeth Chase, the new singing prodigy."

The TV disappeared. I was at loss of words. "Kronos altered the minds of all the mortals and made then think that Annabeth was always around and had record companies. In one week she went from a demigod to a super star singing Demigods" said Aphrodite

I blanked out falling into the darkness again.

Annabeth…Annabeth. Now You are gone…forever.


	3. Chapter 3

But I didn't manage to fall. Thalia woke me up. Hard.

"Ow, was that necessary?" I said massaging my cheek. Though it did wake me up and I didn't feel like the undead anymore.

"Listen here Dolphin Boy' Said Thalia in ferocity of a tiger " I don't want to see you or Annabeth suffer so there will be no way in Tartarus that I am going to let you go off easily, now clean up. Here's what we are going to do…" but whatever she was going to say was cut by loud sobs coming from another corner.

Aphrodite had taken out a very beautiful lace handkerchief and was delicately sobbing. Delicate sobbing, gods there is so many things wrong in my head.

"oh..True love..perfect match.. so interesting…so much like palen.. oh percabeth…my my" she was saying.

Thalia however was not intimidated by the sobbing goddess. "Get yourself together and who in Hades is palen?"

"Paris and Helen.. Oh true love again…but the war" and she broke down again.

"Ignore her, so Kronos has taken out all of her memories so she doesn't remember anything. According to her she is a orphan who suddenly became world famous in a day. And the people don't find anything wrong with that. And she doesn't let anyone from camp come enar her saying we were bullies from her previous orphanage or something. We managed to console Mr. Chase but we need to help her." Said Thalia but every word she said was making me feel worse and worse.

"Then how are we going to bring her back.?"

A glint came in Thalia's eyes which made me want to run as far as possible from there. "Isn't is obvious, meet Percy Jackson the newest singing star"

What she was saying came down hitting me. "No way I can't sing and I just can't…."

"We will be fine it you just don't crack the glass" said Thalia 'and anyway Apollo has promised to give us some of his singing potion. That will make a dump person sing like a canary"

"Can't believe I am saying this but anything for Annabeth" I said.

"Perfect. Now close your eyes. Hard, this might get ugly' said Thalia

As soon as she said that she slid a blindfold and a gag on me. I could hear Thalia say "Target is Neutralized. Dove is trying to do her job. Will meet at rendezvous in 1103. Hunter out"

"um ..u ohchou…lump.." I had tried to say "What in the name of Hades did you do that for?" but only that came from my mouth.

"Sweetie just relax and let me do the job came Aphrodite's voice. Suddenly I felt as if I was falling down empty space. Something prodded, pushed, pulled and rubbed my skin and the snipping sound I heard told me that my hair was being trimmed. A blast of cold water came from nowhere and drenched me. Then came air so hot that if I had stayed there for more than a minute I would surely have been turned into Percy cake. Unimaginative name I know.

A childish voice came from my side. "oh.. he looks so good. The world will fall in his feet"

Then I fell down and landed with a loud "Thump"

Then I felt the gag and the blindfold being taken out and I was just making a long speech to say to Thalia when someone forced a vile down my throat.

The liquid was horrible. It was like as if someone gave me water from the Hudson river only with more garbage for flavor. Rocking back and forth and coughing my lungs out I managed to choke "What in the name of Zeus did you do that for?"

But I was meet with no answer instead "OH my dear gods what did you do to him?" that was Thalia's voice.

A giggle came from near the door and I managed to see that it was Aphrodite. "Now no one will even recognize him."

"What did you do to me?" I shouted and dread filled me because that wasn't my own voice. It was more melodic. So much more different.

Aphrodite shoved up a mirror to he and was still giggling while I stared at horror in the mirror.

* * *

**(Firstly I am so sorry for the late update but I was either a) having an awesome adventure with The Doctor and Leo which involved blowing up a planet and enough chocolate to last me a lifetime. or b) I was lazy. You pick but let me tell you that the blowing planet story is true. **

**A shout out and thanks to all those who reviewed and followed my story when I was too lazy to update. Thanks a lot guys. You have no idea what a single review does to my take over the world spirit. But of course that will never happen. Or will it? Read and Review)  
**


End file.
